villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kessler
"I've always been there, Cole. Every step of your life." :— Kessler, during his final battle with Cole. Kessler is the main antagonist of video game, inFamous. Kessler is actually an alternate future version of Cole MacGrath, the game's main protagonist. Biography ''inFAMOUS'' Cole first encounters Kessler when he destroys the tar machines created by Sasha. Just then, the latter grabs his head, showing him visions of a bad future. Cole thinks he is responsible for all this (and in a way, he is right). Throughout the game, Kessler contacts Cole via his mobile, throwing taunts and explaining his philosphy to the Conduit, adding fuel to Cole's rage. Later, Kessler gets into a fight with Alden and convinces Zeke, Cole's best friend, into joining him so that he could fix the Ray Sphere. Next, he has placed bombs all over the Historic District and kidnaps Cole's girlfriend Trish, thus forcing him to decide whether to save her or six doctors that could save many other live. Either way, Trish is killed, being among the doctors if Cole chooses to save her. After Cole destroys the Ray Sphere/activates it, Kessler calls him to meet him in the wreckage where he activated the device. It is revealed he is there when it went off. While fighting, Zeke attempts to fight him, but Kessler throws him away. Nevertheless, Cole triumphs and mortally wounds Kessler with a powerful Lightning Storm. Just then, Cole hears him whispering "Trish, I love you. Please forgive me". Kessler grabs into Cole's head, revealing more of his secrets. It is revealed that he is Cole from the future having Trish as his wife, Zeke as his best man and two daughters. However, when the Beast arrived, causing destruction, Kessler fled with his family instead of fighting it, but this eventually resulted in the deaths of Trish and his children. Saddened by this, he used his powers to go on a one-way trip back in time, usurpered Richard Tate, accelerated the development of the Ray Sphere and began looking for Cole. All that Kessler did was to turn Cole into the savior he failed to be, even if he had to kill Trish, the woman they both loved, so that he became stronger and better person with a genuine heroism, so that when Cole faced The Beast, he would capable of making impossible decisions. Kessler falls dead afterwards and Cole declares his hatred for him, though he understands why he did what he did. Nevertheless, Cole declares that when the Beast comes, he will be ready. Trivia *There is a downloadable DLC costume of Kessler that Cole can wear in inFamous 2 and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Ironically, though Kessler succesfully made Cole became a savior that wanted meant to be, he also accidently hastened The Beast's advent due to haste Ray Sphere developement, the very device which causes his past self gained his powers. This made Cole unable to won against The Beast in his first battle, though he eventually won in the second battle by using RFI. Gallery Cole_fight_Kessler.jpg|Cole fighting Kessler at Ground Zero in the 1st inFamous infamous-2-kessler-skin.jpg|The downloadable DLC Kessler costume, as seen in inFamous 2 File:5456823486_f5969e4024_o.jpg|The downloadable Kessler outfit kessler'sevilgrin.JPG|Kessler's evil grin Category:Anti-Villain Category:Final Boss Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Time-Travellers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Extremists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Evil Creator Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Playstation All Stars Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Parents Category:Married Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Outright Villains Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Light Category:Evil Genius Category:Provoker Category:Mad Scientist Category:Obsessed Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bombers Category:Martial Artists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Speedster Category:Child-Abusers